Something a Little More
by x.carefree.x
Summary: Kira learned at an early age, that people are going to leave. She always knew better that to let one person take over her world
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I wrote ****All She Needed Was a Friend but I didn't like how it came out. So here's a new one to make up for it. Originally I just wanted to just make a Liam/Kira fic, so yeah. Enjoy and please review, I need advice. :)  
**

* * *

Kira got out of her car. She was meeting Liam at their high school field. Liam and her had become best friends over the past few weeks. They hung out every Friday, either at one of their houses or somewhere casual like the mall. They would talk for hours or just play around. They could talk about anything, that's what made them best friends. They were perfectly comfortable around each other, enough to be themselves.

Liam had texted the kitsune to meet him at the field and that he had a big surprise. So there she was, making her way to the field. Once it was in view, Kira saw Liam sitting in the very center. But the werewolf wasn't alone. With him was a girl. They were laughing together and holding hands. Kira knew Liam had a girlfriend, but she never actually met her.

Kira approached the pair with a friendly smile on her face. Liam noticed her and his face brightened. He stood up and once Kira reached them, he pulled her into a friendly hug. "Hey, we were waiting for you.", he said casually.

"Sorry for the hold up", Kira replied apologetically. She glanced at the other girl. She had blue eyes, and perfectly straight brunette hair. She was beautiful. She smiled brightly at Kira.

"Kira, this is my girlfriend Hailee. Hailee, this is my best friend Kira.", Liam introduced the two girls. They smiled at each other, and shook hands. Shaking hands was a little too formal for Kira, but when Hailee offered her hand she didn't want to seem rude.

"Oh my gosh, your so pretty! Liam's told me so much about you", Hailee said as she looked from Liam to Kira. She was from Liam's old school. Hailee stuck with Liam, even after Liam wrecked that teachers car and was expelled. They'd been dating for about four months now. She was loyal and trust worthy, and gorgeous. That's why Liam loves her. Liam once told Kira that she was one of the only people that could help him manage his anger.

"Thanks", Kira replied," It's nice to meet you, Hailee". Liam had told Kira about Hailee, but it was never a major topic for discussion. Kira looked at Liam for further explanation. She wasn't expecting to meet Liam's girlfriend, at least not like this. This was weird for Kira because it's only the three of them.

"Hailee is going to be attending Beacon Hills High school with us", Liam explained as he looked at Hailee and pecked her on the lips. Kira wasn't sure what to make of this. She was happy that Liam was happy, but she wondered if they would stop hanging out as much because she's here. At this thought Kira shook her head. She was being selfish, all that matters is that Liam's happy.

For the next thirty minutes, Kira had to withstand Liam and Hailee telling her pointless stories but she laughed anyway so that she wouldn't seem rude. The couple would often just stare and smile at each other and every now and then kiss. This made Kira feel uncomfortable, she would much rather be at home watching T.V. then be here and be a third wheel. Kira stood up and looked at her watch. "Shoot! Sorry guys I'm really late, I had to meet Stiles ten minutes ago. But, I'll text you Liam and it was really nice meeting you Hailee.", Kira lied as she rushed back to her car. When she got into the parking lot she sighed in relief, happy to get away.

Kira checked her phone, as she was walking towards her car. While Kira was walking she bumped into someone. Kira stumbled back a little, and a hand grasped her arm to steady her. Kira looked up and, ironically, saw Stiles' sheepish grin. She laughed a little at the sight and apologized," Sorry Stiles. I wasn't paying attention".

"It's fine. I wasn't either. You okay? What are you doing here?", Stiles asked as he let go of the girl's arm.

"Oh, uh I was meeting Liam," Kira said as she pointed back at the field, "turns out his girlfriends going to be coming here now". Kira looked at Stiles, "What are you doing here? And where's your jeep?".

Stiles looked around as if he was trying to remember," Oh Scott had some kind of family emergency or something, and I gave him a ride so he took the jeep".

"Oh, do you need a ride I can you know...", Kira trailed off. Stiles and Kira rarely ever hung out, without Scott. But Kira found that her and Stiles had a lot in common, besides she was never uncomfortable around him.

Stiles didn't answer right away, he just chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "I was just going to walk, but okay".

The two got into the small car. Kira started the and car drove off, in the rearview mirror she saw Liam standing in the parking lot. He watched as Kira's car drove out of the parking lot. Hailee was walking up behind him, and interlaced their fingers. That seemed to snap Liam back to reality because afterwards he kissed her. Kira redirected her attention to the road ahead of her.

The pair sat in silence before Kira asked," How's Scott?".

"He's alright. He's kind of taken on, what seems like, the weight of the world with this whole dead pool thing. But you know how Scott is. He tries to protect everyone, even when sometimes it's just not possible.", Stiles replied while staring straight ahead.

Kira likes Scott, like really likes him. But ever since Allison's death she's felt so guilty about the whole thing. She hasn't really talked to Scott, especially about their so called "relationship". Kira just decided to give him some space. If he liked her then he would make a move. . .right?

Stiles looked at Kira, she was staring at the road lost within her thoughts. "Earth to Kira?", Stiles said.

"Huh, wait what?", Kira asked obviously confused. Stiles laughed at the girl, and soon Kira was laughing too. A few hilarious conversations later, and they reached Stiles' house.

"Thanks for the ride, Kira. You know you're much cooler than I thought.", Stiles said.

"Uh, thanks?", Kira replied not sure if that was a compliment or not.

Stiles got out and leaned in through the passenger side window," That's a good thing". Kira blushed at the compliment, with a small smile spreading across her face. Stiles chuckled at the sight and walked away.

"Bye Stiles", Kira said as she began to pull out of the driveway. Stiles just gave a small wave, and with that Kira left.

When Kira got home it was only 4:30, so she just went to her room. She checked her phone and saw that she had a text from Lydia:

**From Lydia:** Hey Kira, I'm having a party at my house. It starts at 5:00, so spread the word! Btw, bring a bathing suit. (;

When Kira read this text, she literally felt a surge of happiness. It has been a while since Kira has been to a party, or at least a real party. Way too long for her liking. Tonight would just be drinks, dancing, and all out recklessness, which is exactly what the whole pack needs right now. Lydia had sent that text an hour ago, so Kira now only had about thirty minutes to get ready. Kira darted to her closet picking out a crop top, covered in daisies that were evenly spread apart, a black flare skirt, her black leather jacket, and her floral-lined fold over combat boots.

The excited girl also grabbed her bathing suit before running into the bathroom to change. Her bathing suit was an undercover twist bandeau bikini top and a side-tie bikini bottom. Both were a gorgeous soft shade of orange. The top fit Kira perfectly, and the bottom wasn't too revealing. The bikini showed off Kira's toned body. Over this she put on the crop top, that also showed the kitsune's toned stomach. Also she wore her black flare skirt that stopped at her mid-thighs, and her boots. She put on the leather jacket, and put on some daisy studded earrings and a small silver fox necklace.

Kira decided to leave her hair down, since she was in a rush. When Kira walked out of the house and into her car, she texted Liam:

**To Liam: **Hey, Lydia's having a party tonight you coming?

2 minutes later...

**From Liam:** Yeah, I'm bringing Hailee.

After that Kira drove off. When she arrived at Lydia's house it was already 5:10. The place was crowded, there were cars parked all along the street. You could hear the music playing from outside, and there were groups of teenagers surrounding the outside of the house, almost all with red plastic cups probably filled with alcohol. Kira made her way into filled house. She could feel the vibrations of the music booming through the elegant home. She had to squeeze past the numerous people, they smelled of vodka and sweat. Off to the sides were couples basically sucking each others faces and in the kitchen was a group of guys playing bear pong on the countertop.

In the living room Kira spotted Malia. She was wearing a reiss black top, an asymmetrical floral coat, denim shorts, and brown ankle boots. Malia was definitely the party girl. She had a red plastic cup in her hand and she danced to the music. She was swaying her hips as she danced seductively around all the guys that were surrounding her, eyeing her hungrily. When Malia's eyes fell upon Kira she rushed over to the shy girl. "Hey Kira!", she said loudly. Although Kira could barely hear her over the music. Her breath smelled of beer and her words were kind of slurred. She was obviously a little drunk.

"Hey Malia, where's Scott and the others?", Kira asked as she looked around.

"They're all out back in the pool. Here you want a drink? You can have mine", Malia said as she offered her drink to Kira. Kira, not being able to say no, hesitantly took the cup. Malia looked at her expectantly. Kira sighed and gulped down the bittersweet beverage. Kira almost gaged at the taste. "Nice!", Malia said before she hurried back over to a group of people by the couches. Kira made her way through the crowd and out to the backyard, where she saw Scott, Stiles, and Lydia already in the hot tub. In the main pool she saw Liam and Hailee hanging out and kissing on the shallow side. Around the pool were guys and girls already in their swim suit just hanging out.

"Hey Kira, come on in!", Stiles shouted from his spot next to Scott. Scott turned around and looked at her. He smiled and Kira began to blush as she quickly redirected her attention elsewhere. Kira went to one of the chairs by the pool. Kira was beginning to pull her top off when she began to feel like someone was staring at her. She hurriedly pulled off her top and looked around, boys were staring at the very toned and gorgeous kitsune. Kira felt herself begin to blush again when she noticed that Liam was staring at her too. She looked at the young athlete and he looked away to hid his face, now turning to a bright shade of red. Hailee seemed to notice this and eyed Kira suspiciously. Kira looked away, but she could still feel her cold piercing stare.

Kira, now only in her bathing suit, approached the pool. She eyed the cool water, and she felt hands wrap around her waist. "Let's go for a swim!", Stiles said from behind her. Kira tried to push her back to get farther away from the pool, but it was no use.

"No Stiles please!", Kira pleaded as she started to smile and laugh. Stiles leaned forward and twisted in mid-air so that he hit the water first. Kira plunged into the water, Stiles still holding her waist. Once they were under water, Stiles let go and swam to the surface. Kira stayed under a bit longer, allowing the cold water to surround her. She finally came up for air. She splashed Stiles and said jokingly, " Jerk".

"Woah, Liam told me to do it", Stiles said as he held his hands up innocently.

Kira looked at the freshman, he had a mischievous smile. Kira knew she as going to get him back, just not now. She swam around the deep end for a bit until Liam got out of the pool. Stiles, Liam, and Scott were going to all dive in together. They were so busy talking they didn't even notice the girl slip out of the pool. She made her ay behind the Stiles and Liam and pushed them forward. The to, obviously caught off guard, fell into the pool. Kira as laughing at the two as they resurfaced and looked at her. While Kira as laughing she didn't notice Scott staring at her, admiring the silly girl. He quickly caught himself and looked away.

Hailee was now in the hot tub watching Kira carefully. She looked at the girl with suspicious and a little anger. The brunette made her way to her boyfriend and kissed him, passionately. Kira looked away, and stuttered," I'm-uh-I'm going to get a drink anyone want one? No okay". Kira grabbed a towel from the racks outside and dried her face. She went inside and grabbed a cup of punch and swallowed the drink. She felt a sharp pain in her head, "Aah!", she winced as she put her palm on her forehead.

"You might want to slow down there", she heard Liam's voice say from beside her.

"Oh, uh hey. Where's Hailee?", Kira asked.

"Still by the pool. You okay? Something seems off?", he asked her. The werewolf turned his head to look into his best friend's eyes.

_Oh, I don't know maybe it's because I think your girlfriend wants to secretly kill me?_, Kira thought. "Yeah, I'm fine", Kira lied.

"Okay, you know you can talk to me right?", he asked with genuine worry.

"Of course", Kira reassured him.

"Good", Liam said as he kissed Kira on the cheek and left.

Kira sighed as she looked back to see Liam with Hailee, his arm over her shoulder and hers around his waist. Kira was brought back to reality by the feeling of Malia's hand grabbing her wrist. Malia dragged her to the middle of the living room. The werecoyote then began to dance to the upbeat techno music. They were surrounded by dancing teenagers. After watching everyone else Kira began to join in on the dancing. Soon her side was hurting and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her heart was racing, her hair as flying as she danced with Malia. At this moment Kira didn't care if she was the only one in her bathing suit or if she was on a dead pool, she was care free and it felt so good.

After a while Kira wiggled through the crowd, tired and breathless. She grabbed her clothes and left the party. When she got home she passed out on the living room couch, sweaty and drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, for updating late. I know this chapter is a little dull, but the next one will be more exciting, I promise. ^-^ Anyway, please review I really do need advice. . . Okay Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kira woke up the next morning at about 3:46 with a piercing pain in her head. Her eyes fluttered open and she winced at the bright sunlight bursting through the open curtains. Kira covered her eyes and blinked rapidly to bring her vision back into focus. She turned her head to see her parents sitting at the table. They stared at their hot mess of a daughter with judging eyes. Kira looked at them with an annoyed look and lazily got up and walked slowly to the bathroom, she decided that it was a waste of breath to try and explain herself.

Kira looked at herself in the mirror. She was still in her bathing suit but she was wrapped in a towel. Her hair was frizzy and all tangled. She had bags under her eyes, and she smelled of sweat and alcohol. Her breath was much worse. Kira took a shower and brushed her teeth and then her hair. When she stepped out of the bathroom she threw on black lounge capris', a sports bra, a long-sleeved plaid shirt, and put her hair into a messy bun. That party had been the most fun she had in a long time. Kira smiled at the memories of last night.

Kira walked into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. She sat down and began eating without looking at her parents. They looked at her expectantly. Kira glanced at her parents. She sighed before saying, "Good morning Mom and Dad".

Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura immediately stopped staring and both stuttered, "Uh, good- good morning Kira". The pair looked at each other and then down at their cups of coffee. "How was last night?", Mrs. Yukimura asked with a smile on her face.

Kira knew exactly what she was doing. Her parents were always like this when Kira came home late. Kira understood that her parents were just curious, but the kitsune found it annoying at times. But Kira, being Kira would never tell her parents that, they're just doing their job. Kira smiled at her mother and father and said, "It was awesome".

"Make any new friends?", her father asked.

"I have friends, Dad", Kira replied flatly, her enthusiasm dying.

"Well, why don't you ever bring them over?", Mr. Yukimura asked as he got up and took his empty cup to the sink.

"I bring Liam over all the time, and Malia too.", Kira protested.

"Okay, okay", her father said," just try and be more social".

He kissed her on the head and then disappeared into the bedroom. Kira finished her sandwich and went to her room, leaving her mother alone at the table. She plopped down onto her bed and pulled out her phone. No missed calls, and no texts. _Ugh, my Dad is right. I need more friends_, Kira thought as she threw her phone to the side. Kira was bored out of her mind. It was Saturday and she was all alone. Kira grabbed her phone and went through her contacts list. She stopped at Liam's name and sent him a text:

**To Liam:** Hey Liam, what to hang out today? Never really got a chance to yesterday.

Kira was hoping that he would be able to hang out, to prove to her father that she can be quite the social butterfly, kind of. A minute later he text back:

**From Liam:** Sorry, out with Hailee. :/

Kira sighed and kept scrolling through her contacts list. She stopped at Scott's name. She wanted to talk to him, but she was so nervous. _What if I say too much? What if it's just all around awkward?,_ Kira thought as she stared at the empty text box. _No, c'mon Kira. Be bold for once, _Kira began to type...

**To Scott:** Hey Scott :)

Kira was anxious, and she hated herself for making it such a big deal. Just the thought of Scott gave her butterflies, and she blushed whenever she caught him staring at her. They were good friends before Allison and Aiden's death. They even kissed, but after all that happened Kira thought it was best to give the whole pack their time to grieve. This made Kira feel guilty, for letting Scott take on all of the pressure with this whole dead pool. Three minutes later her phone buzzed:

**From Scott:** Hey, um I'm kind of busy. Can I text you later?

Kira's hopes of a real conversation deflated. She didn't understand, at first she thought Scott really liked her. Lydia and Malia had given her advice about what to do, but nothing worked. It was like the universe always threw something at them, to keep them apart. But then again, Kira wasn't an expert when it came to boys. Unlike most girls, Kira simplified her feelings. If she likes you, then that's how she feels. She's not going to ask that you feel the same way, she may not flat out even tell you she likes you but if she does, just respect her feelings and all is at peace. She just never understood how things got so. . ._complicated_.

It was like everyone in the pack had something to do except her. They were all so caught up in their lives, but she didn't blame them. Being a supernatural creature isn't exactly a breeze, although Stiles isn't supernatural he's just as much a part of this as the rest of us. Kira decided to just have a lazy day. She connected her phone to a Bluetooth speaker. She played her music at maximum volume. She laid on her bed and stared at ceiling. She stared at her ceiling for a while, lost within her thoughts. She slowly began to fall sleep. Her ears, engulfed by the roaring music.

Her eyelids grew heavy, and the music began to grow quieter. Then Kira heard someone come into her room, and turn off her music. Kira was about to get up and protest when she heard her fathers voice. "She was so happy, Noshiko. How are we going to tell her?".

"She'll understand, eventually.", her mother replied. And with that they left the room, and shut the door behind them. Right after the door shut, she sat straight up. _What are they going to tell me?_, Kira thought to herself. Kira looked at the time on her wristwatch, 5:37. Thousands of possibilities were running through her head. Ever since Kira had learned that she was a kitsune, they've been a pretty open family. There weren't anymore secrets, at least that's what she thought. Kira was so curious she would've burst right through that door and demand an answer. But Kira had faith that her parents would tell her maybe not today or tomorrow, but they would.

Kira looked at her phone, and saw that she had two missed alert:

**From Liam:** Hey you still want to hang out? **-Received at 5:30**

**From Liam:** Hello? You there? **-Received at 5:35**

Even though it was late, Kira wouldn't mind getting out of the house.

**To Liam: **Yeah sure. Davidson's park in ten?

**From Liam:** Okay.

Kira changed into a gray sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and boots. She walked out of her room and into the hallway leading to the front door. When she grabbed her keys, her father asked, "Where are going? It almost six".

"I'm meeting Liam. I'll be back before ten, I promise.", Kira answered as she stepped outside. She shut the door before he could say anything else. She got into her car, and was off. Kira arrived at the park at 5:48. It was still light out, but it was windy and cloudy. Kira got out and immediately spotted Liam, he was sitting on a bench that was facing away from her. He was staring at the empty field. Kira smiled at the sight and began to make her way to him. She was halfway there when Hailee walked up and sat next to him without seeing Kira. Kira watched as the couple kissed and they leaned back, as Liam put his arm around her. She was wearing his red hoodie, it was big on her but she still looked cute.

Kira stopped in her tracks. She wanted to turn around and leave. The last thing she needed was to be a third wheel, again. Although Kira could've just left right there she continued towards the couple. She couldn't just leave, especially after she told him she was coming. When she reached them, she walked around so that the could see her and said, "Hey".

Liam stood up and hugged Kira. He was cold, it was sweet of him to give away his jacket. "Hey, uhm you remember Hailee right?", he asked as he sat back down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Hailee looked at Kira, and gave her a small smile before interlacing her fingers with Liam's.

Words cannot describe how awkward and out of place Kira felt. Kira looked around, she just stood there. She didn't want to sit on the bench because that just felt wrong. Instead Kira said, "I'm sorry if I knew this was like a date type of thing, I would've never come, I'll see you guys later". Kira started walking back to her car. Kira just wanted to go home, she knew Hailee didn't like her and oblivious Liam doesn't even sense how awkward it is. Kira heard footsteps approaching behind her.

"Kira", Liam said as he grabbed Kira's arm to stop her from leaving," what's wrong?".

"What do you mean?", Kira asked. She turned to face Liam. She honestly just wanted to get home. Hanging out with Liam was always fun, but when Hailee's here it's just uncomfortable.

"Every time I bring Hailee, you always leave right after you arrive.", Liam explained. He had a sad look in his eyes. This made Kira feel guilty.

"Bad Timing? I don't know Liam, I just want to get home, okay?", Kira lied lamely. She tried to turn around, but Liam wouldn't let her.

"Kira, you're not a good liar. What is it?", he asked a little worried.

"I just don't like being a third wheel", Kira said looking away from the werewolf. This was partially true. Kira hated being the extra friend that hung out to the side, it was a lonely role to play. Always, she knew that Hailee hated her and she had no idea why. And, Kira preferred to stay away from people that hate her.

Liam looked at her in disbelief," A third wheel? I just want you and Hailee to get along. She's going to be here a while, and I don't want my girlfriend and my best friend to hate each other".

"I get that, okay? Now please, I want to go home", Kira pleaded. It felt like Kira and Liam were in an argument, it was a new feeling. They never really argued, never had anything to argue about. It was sweet that Liam was trying, but not everyone is going to get along with everybody.

"Yeah", Liam replied softly with disappointment in his eyes. He turned and started walking back.

Kira turned back to her car. She started towards the vehicle, while staring at her feet. She got in her car and saw Liam in the same position as before, but now Hailee was resting her head on his shoulder. The couple was just staring at the view, Kira really did want to get to know Hailee. But it seemed like the only thing Hailee wanted to do was hit her with a bus. Kira never felt this before, it was a mixture of guilt, sadness, and a little regret. Kira ignored it and started up the car, and left. When she got home, she was greeted by an empty house. Her parents were probably asleep. She went into the kitchen and made some popcorn. She poured the movie snack into a large bowl and then grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge.

Kira went into her room and placed the popcorn and soda on her bed. She changed into black sleep shorts and a comfortable tank top. She grabbed her laptop and sat on the bed beside her snacks. She went onto to Netflix and chose a movie. She settled under her blankets, fixed her pillows to support her back, and then pulled her snacks near her. She watched movie after movie, switching up the genres every time. Finally, the tired girl fell asleep. Popcorn scattered across the bed and her soda can, now empty, laid on the ground. She dreamt good dreams that night, softly snoring as the movie she was watching continued to play.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the super late update. I've been really busy with school and stuff, but thanks to people that actually revie my story. You guys are a big reason why I continue writing this story. Okay, please enjoy :)**

* * *

Monday morning, the most dreaded and exhausting morning of all. But, Kira was happy to be back in school, especially after the longest weekend of her life. She was at her locker when she saw Liam and Hailee walking down the hall, fingers interlaced and occasionally glancing at each other. Almost every boy turned their head at the sight of the new brunette. Her long perfectly straight brunette hair swaying as she walked, she had straight white teeth. She had the perfect hour glass figure and eyes as blue as the sea. While the boys would drool, the girls just stared at Hailee with cold eyes. It looked like a scene from one of those typical high school movies.

Liam glanced at Kira, and his expression changed. Kira didn't know if it was disappointment or anger. Kira's mind went back to Saturday night, they had gotten into an "argument". The thought of Liam being upset over something so small, kind of made her laugh. Liam must have seen her small smile because afterwards he looked down, ran his fingers through his hair, and then him and Hailee disappeared into one of the classrooms.

Kira turned back to her locker, and put her books away. When she turned to leave she bumped into someone. She stumbled a little before looking at who it was. _Oh crap_, it was Stiles. . .and Scott. "Woah, we should probably start paying more attention to where we're going", Stiles laughed as he said this.

"Yeah, probably", Kira couldn't help but laugh.

Scott looked at the two curiously, "This has happened more than once?".

"Inside joke bro", Stiles said while smiling at Kira. Kira smiled back at him.

"Okay?", Scott said questioningly. He looked at Kira and laughed a little.

"I have to get to class, but I'll see you guys later", Kira said as she started toward her next class. The boys said goodbye as they all went their separate ways.

Kira tried her best to stay focus during class, but she couldn't do it. These teachers didn't seem to know how to teach in a way that _actually _engaged her. So, instead she went on her phone. She text Liam:

**To Liam:** Hey, are you okay?

Kira didn't talk to Liam all day yesterday, so she wanted to make sure that everything between them was good. But knowing Liam, he can be very unpredictable at times. After sending that text, Kira put her phone away and tried to stay focused for the remainder of the class.

During lunch, Kira didn't see Liam or Hailee so she sat with Stiles, Scott, Malia, and Lydia. The conversations were a blur, nothing really interesting to Kira. Afterwards, Kira was walking to her next class when Scott walked up next to her. "Hey", he said with a friendly smile.

"Hey," Kira smiled as she looked at the alpha, "where's Stiles?".

"He's with Malia. Why?", Scott asked while staring ahead. The hallways weren't very crowded. In fact, it felt like the crowd was gradually clearing a path for the two.

"Just wondering, and I thought you'd be with him", Kira replied. Kira tried to push down the massive butterflies that were arising in her stomach. Every time Kira got nervous in front of a guy, she'd just keep talking about pointless stuff.

"Well I wanted to talk to you", Scott started, "I wanted to know if you were okay. I mean this whole dead pool thing can be really scary". At this point they stopped walking, now they were off to the side of the hallway.

Kira could tell that Scott genuinely cared, that's just how Scott is. He puts others before himself, and always tries to take care of everyone. Kira opened her mouth as if to answer, but she quickly shut it. The kitsune had never completely thought about the whole dead pool thing. Professional assassins paid millions of dollars to kill her and her friends, that's wasn't the usual in New York. "I will be", Kira said while smiling up at the werewolf.

Scott just stared back with soft eyes, and friendly grin. Now Kira felt the butterflies in her stomach, but now it felt like a whole zoo. In Kira's eyes Scott was perfect, but a relationship is the last thing he needs right now. "Great, I'll see you at practice", Scott said before he left.

Kira turned and began walking in the opposite direction. On her way to class Kira saw Liam at his locker, she walked over to him. "Hey Liam", Kira said.

Liam glanced at Kira, but then he quickly went back to what he was doing. "Hey", Liam said flatly.

"Uh, are you okay?", Kira asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah".

"Liam", Kira said softly while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Liam stopped and, this time, turned so that he was now facing Kira. "What, Kira?", He asked a little impatient. Kira was a little surprised by his tone, she just looked at him. Liam saw the look on her face and sighed. "You really want to know what's wrong Kira? I guess it's the fact that you were able hate my girlfriend before you even got to know her", Liam said.

Before Kira could say anything, Liam left. She stood there feeling pathetic, she knew she should've said something but it was like her mouth wouldn't form the word. _Shallow? Is that what he thinks of me? What the hell just happened?_ Kira's thoughts were racing, she wished she was one of those girls that was able to get in a fight with their best friend and just blow it off. Unfortunately, Kira's the type of person that overthinks the entire argument taking every single insult a little too personally. But now she was lost because unlike most girls, Kira's best friend is a guy and the kitsune was almost always lost when it came to the other gender.

Finally, it came time for lacrosse practice. "Alright ladies this week will be nothing but conditioning!", Coach yelled as everyone entered the locker rooms. Kira entered the girl's locker room and went to her locker in the middle aisle. She opened it and pulled out her clothes. Conditioning meant **lots** of running, so Kira put on her black and purple Nike running shorts. Along with a white, loose Nike muscle tank.

_I'm not going to let what happened with Liam get to me during practice_, she decided. Kira left the locker room, she joined the team on the field. It was cloudy outside, rain clouds hovered over them. The team waited for Coach's first drill. "Alright ladies, we're running today", Coach started enthusiastically, "start running, no stopping unless I say!".

And they were off, some faster than others. Kira was ahead of everyone, except the two morons that looked like they were on steroids and had the mental capacity of a five year old. Kira could feel eyes on her, as her feet pounded into the grass. It was only after the first four laps that her legs began to ache. She felt a burning sensation in her lungs, but she pushed herself to continue. Finally, Coach yelled, "Okay that's enough! Everyone line up on the field".

Kira stepped onto the field, while trying to slow down her breathing. She put her hands on her head to expand her lungs. Stiles stood next to her, smiling at the sight of the kitsune. Liam, while making his way to the beginning of the line, glanced at Kira with cold eyes. Kira brushed it off, trying to stay focus. They spent the rest of practice working on their lower and upper body muscles and they continued to work on their cardio.

By the end of practice it was pouring down rain, and almost her entire body was sore. Kira came out of building, she saw Scott and waved goodbye to him. He smiled and waved back. Liam came out of the other side of the building, and stopped under the entrance canopy. She didn't know where I came from, but Kira suddenly go mad, angry even. She walked up to Liam, he must've seen her because it looked as if he turned and kind of started to walk away. "I don't care about what you have to say Kira", he said while still looking away from Kira.

"You know, I never hated Hailee. I said I felt uncomfortable, a third wheel around the two of you. So hate me if you want, I already know she does", Kira said firmly before walking away. The statement, for the most part, was true. But all that mattered now, was that Kira felt happy. Satisfied, for finally putting herself first. She had learned at a young age that people were going to leave, she always knew to never allow one person to take over her world.


End file.
